defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Abulos Sunwing
"He can achieve more with irony than most can with steel." Silvermoon Citizen Early Life Born of Lord Dorrien Sunwing and his wife several centuries ago. Abulos grew up within the very upper echelons of Silvermoon’s nobility. Since the Kingdom was founded, the Sunwing line has stood hand in hand with the Sunstrider’s, spattering the pages of history with proud warriors, powerful wielders of magic and hawk-eyed rangers. Abulos, when taught the basics of life in Court, and graduating from one of Silvermoon’s renowned magical academies, joined the military, and was soon joining the ranks of the spellbreakers, sweeping across Quel’thalas in campaigns against the Amani, and other encroaching forces on the City-state. At the age of 214, Abulos was promoted, thoroughly scarred, to General, leading his own campaigns against the Trolls. On one occasion, Abulos was captured and was being transported to Zul’Aman before his company staged a heroic ambush upon his captors. Several years later, Abulos was recalled to the capital by his father, who, after much deliberation, had chosen him to be his successor, despite Abulos having an older brother who was first in line to inherit the Sunwing holdings, a vast fortune born of thousands of years of trading anything and everything the patriarch of the dynasty could acquire. Abulos was shown the complex his ancestors had wrought from the foundations of Silvermoon, huge chambers that held wealth and artefacts from Azeroth’s past. Mid-life Abulos left his military life behind, instead concentrating more on steadily procuring knowledge to help him run the trading empire that was his birthright. During his time studying at the academy, Abulos had first met and fallen in love with Monica, the daughter of one of Silvermoon’s minor Magisters, and it was during his time in Silvermoon that he rekindled his relationship with the young Magstrix. Less than two years later, and under the approving gaze of his father, they were married. Romali, their first-born son, arrived another two years later, and watching him grow up was horrifying to his parents. Constantly under the influence of alcohol or bloodthistle, or any mixture of both, Romali was the worst example of a Quel’dorei. Liara, Abulos and Monica’s second child, a daughter, was born within another three years. One night, Romali raped a peasant girl, Voethenra, and several months later, after discovering she was with child, tried to have her killed. The authorities intervened, and the girl was brought before Abulos and his wife, who decided to disinherit their son immediately, and take the girl in, adopting her as their daughter. Before their granddaughter was born, the girl from Silvermoon’s slums was transformed into a lady fitting for a Prince, and by the time Myst’al arrived, was already more an older sister to Liara than anyone could have foreseen. Romali, meanwhile, was killed when found with the wife of one of Silvermoon’s influential Magisters. Abulos felt no remorse, and to this day has no idea where his disgraced son is buried. As years passed, the three girls grew, refining themselves to ladies of Court. Liara chose the path of the Sorceress, whilst Myst’al went on to become a compatriot and good friend of Alleria Windrunner, so much so that she followed Alleria through the Dark Portal, despite the pleading of her grandparents and mother, and was presumed dead. Voethenra also became skilled with the arcane, but was more adept at dealing with the practices of business, and was soon handed almost full control of the trade empire by her adoptive father. Then Abulos’ world was torn from under him and shredded in front of his eyes. Arthas.... As the Scourge tore through Quel’thalas’ beloved forests, every able Elf was called to defend the Capital, and the Sunwell. Liara, battling in front the mighty city gates, fell as Voethenra hurled powerful magic into the abominations now battering upon the wooden portal, pulled down by the husks of former citizens of Lordaeron. Abulos’ aging father helped lead the force of spellbreakers and warriors inside the city, staging several traps that caught hundreds of Scourge at a time. In vain, he ran towards Arthas with his sword, but Frostmourne cut the elder down and took another soul for its own. Abulos’ mother, in her waning health, had retreated to Sun’s Reach on the Isle of Quel’Danas, and it was here that she and Monica were, visiting the Sunwell Plateau. As King Anasterian fought against the unstoppable force, Monica lent what little healing magic she could muster, and Abulos’ mother chanted ancient incantations with the efficiency of an elf far younger. Nevertheless, all fell before the Death Knight and his army. Abulos survived by sheer chance, having been ordered to accompany Prince Kael’thas to Dalaran. When the small Elven force returned from the ‘violet city’, Abulos walked the dead scar, identifying and claiming the corpses of his fallen family where he could. Several days later, Abulos stood on the Western shore of Eversong. Robes of deep emerald flowed to the ground, matching the vibrant grass, so it seemed as if he were some oddly shaped hillock. He stared out across the sea, where his ancestors had sailed from, and where they were returned when they had passed on. This is why he was here, to set most of his immediate family across the sea, as was Sunwing tradition. His sister let out a sob, and his brother moved to hug and comfort her. Abulos felt nothing, stood emotionless, the new patriarch of the family, and it wouldn't do to show any form of weakness. He looked down at the small row of magically carved boats, each bearing a member of the Sunwing dynasty. His father's face, cold and lifeless, scarred where the sword that had killed him had struck. His mother, her long blonde hair wound delicately across her chest, obscuring the wound where the blade had pierced her heart. He walked along the line, looking at each face in turn, saying a silent goodbye to each, until he reached the final two boats. His wife looked beautiful, even in death, not scarred or mauled by the Scourge, as if they saw her beauty as he did. He leant down and kissed her forehead before moving to the final vessel, smaller than the others. Liara had inherited her mother's looks, and looked resplendent in black silken robes. A single tear rolled down Abulos’ cheek and landed on his daughter's hand, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shara had ceased her own crying and had moved silently behind him. Abulos stood and embraced her, the tears flowing more freely now. He looked over her shoulder to his brother, looking solemn as he stood before their parent’s bodies. He glanced over at Abulos and took a step back. Shara let Abulos go and returned to her younger brother's side, as Abulos himself walked back to the centre of the row. He drew a small amount of magic, and water began to lap against the side of each of the boats, until the small fleet of ships began to drift away across the ocean. Together, as though still united as a family, they floated away, until Abulos spread his arms wide and called for fire to consume the vessels. The magic, as usual, obeyed him, although it was strained, as the Sunwell no longer fed him. Flames licked the sides of the boats, the water not quelling the billowing inferno until the last remnant of wood was lost. Abulos let his arms drop and turned. He walked between his siblings, who followed him back through the forest quietly, until they reached the scar. Abulos fell to his knees and punched the dead earth over and over blood welling at the cuts as his grazed his hands against stones, tears splashing down on his now bleeding fists until his brother dragged him away. Abulos was wholly immersed in rage, and swore upon that day to have his revenge. Current Events With his brother and sister now lost to the campaigns in Outland and Northrend, the sole responsibility of House Sunwings survival belongs to Abulos. Abulos' loyalty now belongs to The Sanguine Assembly, an order that works to allow Quel'thalas to flourish once more into the glimmering realm it was and beyond. His recent long-time obsession with the history of his race has catapulted him in the position of the second High Examiner of the Reliquary, and the love of his people and views on the traitorous high elves often put him at odds with Tae'thelan Bloodwatcher. Abulos is now engaged to Sylvina Fireheart, and, as a gift from her, has a black cat, Archon. Category:Horde Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Males